<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The shadow of EMIYA. by Anjels_Lunares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956442">The shadow of EMIYA.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjels_Lunares/pseuds/Anjels_Lunares'>Anjels_Lunares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Brotherly Love, Cute Kids, Heroes of Justice, Intelligent Shirou, Magic, Magicraft, Multi, Not like that you pervert, OC Genius, OC is sister of shirou, SI, Side Stories., more or less, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjels_Lunares/pseuds/Anjels_Lunares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about a girl with an unusual past who is inserted in the nasuverse at the end of the 4th war of the holy grall to be saved and adopted in the Emyia family.<br/>Now she has to strive for her family's future and safety as well as discover the dark secrets about her past.</p>
<p>[A/N:I am not English writer, I user Grammarly so if you see any errors let me know!!😉🤭 ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Caster &amp; Original Female Character(s), Cú Chulainn | Caster/Original Female Character(s), Emiya Kiritsugu &amp; Original Female Character(s), Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura, Gilgamesh | Caster &amp; Original Female Character(s), Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue:The will of a Phoenix.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't know how I ended up here.</p>
<p>My last memory was clearly going to bed, right after I had the feeling of being pulled, that's when I was thrown into this damn fire.</p>
<p>I had to get out of here.</p>
<p>I had to survive.</p>
<p>I didn't know how long I was here.</p>
<p>I forced my overworked legs to move, the scorching heat around me burning my skin.</p>
<p>I didn't know what it was like or when I got here</p>
<p>My clothes had been burned a long time ago.</p>
<p>The pain was constant, I could hear the cries for help from people around me.</p>
<p>I could not help them, this demonic fire seemed to have a life of its own and seemed to chase these people like an animal chasing those whose weakness was demonstrated.</p>
<p>I was afraid of the fire, the screams of pain and despair were too real.</p>
<p>However, at the same time, I was in denial.</p>
<p>In that case, I couldn't take any chances.</p>
<p>I would survive this.</p>
<p>It was not possible weakness had to continue forward.</p>
<p>That was when I tripped, the ground at my feet was uneven with any misstep and I fell.</p>
<p>it would result in my death.</p>
<p>It was as if the world was slowing down at that moment, I saw death in front of me.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>When I was falling, a hand pulled me back, lifting me up, saving my life.</p>
<p>The owner of that hand belonged to a boy, a boy with spiky red hair and golden eyes a little taller than me.</p>
<p>I recognized him instantly.</p>
<p>Emiya Shirou.</p>
<p>But</p>
<p>This could not be real.</p>
<p>It had to be a dream.</p>
<p>But if it was, then it was a nightmare.</p>
<p>What if this was real?</p>
<p>Nasuverse was not a good place to live.</p>
<p>There was danger in every corner all the time.</p>
<p>I woke up abruptly from my mental debate when I realized something of paramount importance.</p>
<p>We were still holding hands.</p>
<p>Shirou was still walking.</p>
<p>But he was dragging me.</p>
<p>He was guiding me, pulling harder, always looking at me like he was going to disappear at any moment.</p>
<p>I followed him, deciding to save all my fears for later and commit to our survival.</p>
<p>I was walking through hell with him, as much as I admired him, for a problem I refuse to have.</p>
<p>I will come out of this fiery hell with all my memories intact.</p>
<p>Clenching my teeth and clenching my hand and strengthening my resolve, taking the lead, I kept trying to walk, taking him along the path in an intelligent way, instead of just moving on.</p>
<p>Find the path with the least difficulty and the least heat and go through it.</p>
<p>It was now that I realized how strange it was.</p>
<p>Even when the fire was burning, there was no smoke ...</p>
<p>And everyone knows that where there is fire, smoke.I was walking through hell with him, as much as I admired him, for a problem I refuse to have.</p>
<p>I will come out of this fiery hell with all my memories intact.</p>
<p>Clenching my teeth and clenching my hand and strengthening my resolve, taking the lead, I kept trying to walk, taking him along the path in an intelligent way, instead of just moving on.</p>
<p>Find the path with the least difficulty and the least heat and go through it.</p>
<p>It was now that I realized how strange it was.</p>
<p>Even when the fire was burning, there was no smoke ...</p>
<p>And everyone knows that where there is fire, smoke.</p>
<p>Or the other way around?</p>
<p>Whatever.</p>
<p>Sure, why not ...</p>
<p>After all, it was magical.</p>
<p>Heh.</p>
<p>You know that all these monologues help me to keep my mind off the scorching heat.</p>
<p>I bet this idiot didn't even think to do that ...</p>
<p>I'll have to take care of your stupid ass, won't I, Emiya?</p>
<p>I hope he adopts me too.</p>
<p>Hmm ...... The fires are going down ... No ... They had become smaller, but they are still strong ...</p>
<p>I heard footsteps to my right when we went ...</p>
<p>Turning my head to look, I see a man.</p>
<p>Speak of the devil and he will appear.</p>
<p>Tall, with dark hair and empty eyes, if Emiya Kiritsugu had a terrible reputation as a magician slayer.</p>
<p>Of course, if they saw him at that moment, all reputation and respect would fall downhill.</p>
<p>He was disheveled, his face was dirty with tears streaming down his face and his injuries were visible.</p>
<p>But what stood out the most was his expression of happiness at having met someone is this hell.</p>
<p>I was proud.</p>
<p>Even while the embers around us were still burning, I hadn't given up on walking, hadn't left a single part of me behind.</p>
<p>I won, we won.</p>
<p>I had defeated the fire created by All The Mankind's Evil and left ALIVE.</p>
<p>Seeing the man running towards me, I knew we would be in good hands ...</p>
<p>As if the same feeling that resonated with Shirou resonated, he stopped walking.</p>
<p>Finally, we could rest ...</p>
<p>I closed my eyes, let the fatigue take over.</p>
<p>The world went black ...</p>
<p>But even though they were unconscious, none of them had released their hands</p>
<p>And it was in this scene that until then the well-known magician killer met two children who defied death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adoption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The meeting between two survivors after the horror of the great fire.<br/>First of all our SI receives a very special visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tulip, almond, and dew.<br/><br/>These were the comforting and vaguely familiar fragrances I felt before I opened my eyes.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, I cannot distinguish the environment that I found ”.<br/><br/>Diffuse shapes of green, brown, and white were the colors that most stood out in my view.<br/><br/>My mind was foggy.<br/><br/>My body was heavy, with an effort I tried to move.<br/><br/>"I ask that you do not try, little one."<br/><br/>Only to be stopped by a solemn voice.<br/><br/>I realize in a confusing way that I was lying on the lap of another person, the white I saw was the fabric of his clothes and he was stroking my hair affectionately.<br/><br/>“I am happy to have survived this challenge little one, his willpower and determination are extremely impressive, like your father. "<br/><br/>My mind was unable to determine the sex of the person who spoke, but with its low intonation, it can still detect a touch of sadness in his voice.<br/><br/>“Unfortunately, our time is short and this may be the first and last time in conversation, your presence here is not by chance it was very expected that you would come to this dimension, do not worry about your destiny and your neighbor, but remember - any path you choose to take can lead to many challenges in the future, so no matter what your choice, I will always be by your side supporting and cheering, know that ... I am very proud of you, little one ”.<br/><br/>The more I spoke the more, his voice got bigger, the heavier it became, his sadness was extremely audible as well as his affection, the logo can feel a little bit of pollution in my hair and not finish his voice or pass a whisper.<br/><br/>“Now it's time to wake up, certain people are waiting for you on the other side, and don't forget to forget who you are! ”.<br/><br/>With a lot of effort, move my head slightly to try to identify this mysterious figure, although I cannot see, trace a glimpse, a light rose over a figure, hovering over me briefly, preventing me from correctly identifying, you can observe an androgenic procedure of what I believed being a masculine form, with long hair, his bright eyes were the only things they could identify and did not belong to a human.<br/><br/>My brief stunned state was awakened by a little pressure on my forehead, his lips are still pressed to move a single word.<br/><br/>"Wake up".<br/><br/>The effect was instantly sudden and I found myself in front of a white ceiling.<br/><br/>The familiar smell of alcohol and antiseptic danced in my nostrils like an old friend.<br/><br/>Is that why I easily recognized where I found someone who didn't recognize a family work environment?<br/>Is that why I easily recognized where I was who wouldn't recognize a familiar working environment?<br/><br/>For a moment I thought I was back in the old nursing room, it was all that had been nothing less than a nightmare of one of the many naps I received during my breaks.<br/>Oh, how sweet the illusion is.<br/><br/>I felt my hopes were shattered by the painful protests in my gut.<br/><br/>Unfortunately my body was at odds with my mind.<br/><br/>Hung...<br/><br/>"Water." I shaved with my throat, followed by a dry cough.<br/><br/>I saw blots around me when I felt the sweet, life-giving liquid on my lips.<br/><br/>I drank avidly like a dying man in the middle of the desert who found an oasis, even if I wasn't a fan of his unsightly taste it wouldn't be petty and put a source of life, his cold touch flowed through my throat hydrating and rejuvenating me.<br/><br/>My vision cleared when I finished drinking the vital fluid that had been presented to me.<br/><br/>"How are you feeling, child?" asks a blond man (who believed to be the doctor).<br/><br/>"Can you get the number of the truck that hit me?" I groaned, realizing how high my voice was.<br/><br/>He laughed in response, his laughter was one of relief. "I don't think so, your recovery time is remarkable, you and the second patient to heal are so miraculous, but I have to ask, do you know what your name is?"<br/><br/><em>My name? </em>Do I think with a frown<em>, given the circumstances I find myself in, is it necessary to use my old name?</em><br/><br/>Now that I was safe, the fears I had buried were lightly probing my mind.<br/><br/>I vaguely remembered the dream I had.<br/><br/>The words of the dreamed being had opened a new box of worms.<br/><br/><em>Why did I end up here? how? </em>and what searched my mind the most, <em>was why me among so many others?</em><br/><br/>Any hope of returning to my old life, had turned to dust with those words given by the stranger in my dream ......<br/><br/><span class="fixed-color"><b>!?</b></span><br/><br/>My line of reasoning was abruptly cut off when I felt a slight pressure on my head.<br/>Moving my face up slightly, I notice that the doctor had given the famous pat head, with a tender look where his concern and anguish was visible in his eyes.<br/><br/>I realized I was thinking so deeply I had forgotten to answer the doctor's question.<br/><br/>As if my distress is perceived, he responds.<br/><br/>"Don't worry, child, get some rest, you can tell me about it later".<br/><br/>That said, he says goodbye and leaves the room leaving me with my thoughts.<br/><br/>She stands for a moment, looking at the door without expression.<br/><br/>‘Sigh’ so much to answer a question.<br/><br/>I return to looking at my lap, unconsciously moving a streak of dark hair behind my ear, note to herself after reflecting on all this, get a mirror.<br/><br/>In a way I was grateful, I needed to think about everything that happened and plan my future in this dark universe.<br/><br/><em>I had a vague idea of the future in front of me, I can deduce that anything I believe to happen in the events ahead may not happen, my solid presence in this universe has already shown effects, damn I almost screwed up with the Fate / stay night storyline!</em><br/><br/>This is all because Shirou saved me.<br/><br/><em>If it weren't for him I would fall, never to get up.<br/><br/>The fire had been made by the evil curses of mankind, the moment I showed weakness it would consume me.<br/><br/>And I didn't understand why, why had he saved me?</em><br/><br/>I knew that his hero complex had developed because of the guilt for survival in the fire, as well as the absolution of Emiya Kiritsugu's dream, but there was no reason why he could have saved me at that moment.<br/><br/>But<br/><br/>Did he know the risk he was taking?<br/><br/>That he could have died there?<br/><br/>Didn't he know how important he was?<br/><br/>.......<br/><br/>Shirou, you sacrificed so much without ever complaining about the little you received, without ever giving up, without blinking even in the face of a challenge.<br/><br/>Heaven's Feel, the clock tower, the performers, grand order, and others ...<br/><br/><em>Well ... knowing the risks or not, you saved me and since I had already committed myself from now on I will take care of your back just as you take care of mine.<br/><br/>[Ok, list of main objectives:<br/><br/>1- Find a way to be adopted by the magus killer.<br/><br/>2-Learn Magecreft.<br/><br/>3-Make allies.<br/><br/>4-Train like you don't hear tomorrow.</em></p>
<p><em><br/>5-Choose the first wife in an appropriate way for the idiot and prepare her for the damn charm of a damned Ero protagonist, if he is busy taking care of his wives he cannot screw with his own life.<br/><br/>6-DON'T let Shirou make the fucking pact with that bitch !! .]</em><br/><br/>I'll go deeper into the plans later, now where can I find a damn mirror ?!<br/><br/>--- &lt;3 -------------------------- &lt;3 ----------------- --------- &lt;3 -------------------- &lt;3 ----------------- -----------<br/><br/>Long dark hair with a fringe, large and expressive eyes whose purple color stands out in a pale round face.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>That's what I saw in my reflection after asking a nice nurse for a mirror.<br/><br/>?!<br/><br/>So how do I look in the form of an animation? I could see that I lost my original appearance (I was very happy not to lose my eyes was something I had always loved in my previous life thanks to my mother and her Alexandria genes).<br/><br/>In a way I would feel very uncomfortable if I was in someone else's body and of course being a child again still causes some discomfort but I will have many problems thanks to my peaceful personality.<br/><br/>Damn now I know why that nurse kept talking about how adorable she was and how she looked like a doll.<br/><br/>Kaleid linier illyasviel eat your heart.<br/><br/>That's what I saw in my reflection after asking a nice nurse for a mirror.<br/><br/>?!<br/><br/>So how do I look in the form of an animation? I could see that I lost my original appearance (I was very happy not to lose my eyes was something I had always loved in my previous life thanks to my mother and her Alexandria genes).<br/><br/>In a way I would feel very uncomfortable if I was in someone else's body and of course being a child again still causes some discomfort but I will have many problems thanks to my peaceful personality.<br/><br/>Damn now I know why that nurse kept talking about how adorable she was and how she looked like a doll<br/><br/>Kaleid line prism Illya eat your heart<br/>Joking aside, I still doubt something in this image<br/><br/>Why do I look so much like Ririchiyo Shirakiin?<br/><br/>"Hello".<br/><br/><strong>!</strong><br/><br/>I moved my head quickly to the source of the voice.<br/><br/>How did he get in here quietly ??<br/><br/><em>Damn ninja.</em><br/><br/>Sitting on a bench near my bed was a very familiar figure, tall, dark, mysterious, and in a dark suit.<br/><br/>Factors that would make any woman fall on her feet, ladies and gentlemen, this and Emiya Kiritsugu.<br/><br/>"Are you awake! exclaims a relieved voice."<br/><br/>That's when I noticed someone I recognized instantly, standing next to the bed.<br/><br/>Golden-eyed redhead dressed in jeans with a white shirt with green sleeves.<br/><br/><em>Shirou.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His expression was one of complete relief, his eyes shone with happiness and he had a big smile on his face.<br/><br/>“O-hello!” I hissed in greeting, damn it was time to be shy.<br/><br/>We ignored the Kawai squeak towards the door.<br/><br/>The spasm in Kiritsugu's right hand did not go unnoticed.<br/><br/>I saw that Emiya.<br/><br/>I looked at the man with mixed emotions.<br/>Fear, sadness, pity, and sympathy.<br/><br/>"Y-you're also awake".<br/><br/>I inform the obvious back, not knowing how to proceed with this conversation.<br/><br/>"Yes, I've been up for about three days ......"<br/><br/>What?<br/><br/>“I am very happy to finally meet you, dad .....<br/>HE HAS ADOPTED YOU?<br/><br/>"Said I had to wait you wake up so we can talk and get to know each other". The boy finished with an excited smile.<br/><br/>Since when is Shirou energetic? Shouldn't he be a traumatized child? please tell me he is not tall!<br/><br/>"Since he woke up he was extremely worried about you, I had to bring you several times to reassure you" informs Kiritsugu.<br/><br/>That is an exception, I believe that if it turns out that I was not the only survivor of a literal hell I would try everything to connect with that other person.<br/><br/>"Oh ... thank you .... year ... f-was it, you that got us out of there?"<br/>"Yes, I'm Emiya Kiritsugu and this one and my adopted son Emiya Shirou."<br/><br/>"Nice to meet you, Emiya-sama, I'm Kuroko"<br/><br/>"Kuroko? No last name?"<br/><br/>"I do not remember."<br/><br/>"I understand retrograde amnesia, the same as Shirou."<br/><br/>"OH .." I say<br/>"Kuroko-cha, I know you can be a little hasty but would you like to come with me?"<br/><br/>Okay, that seemed so wrong, for a moment you looked like Orochimaru himself in disguise.<br/>But I disagree.<br/><br/>I must go with him<br/><br/>On the one hand, I could stay away from the moonlit world if I refused, but it would probably end up in the hands of that damn false priest.<br/><br/>On the other hand, being adopted by a magical killer ... well...<br/><br/>The choice is kind of obvious ...<br/><br/>I move my index finger with a thoughtful face, ignoring the nurse's hiss as well as Shirou's nervousness for my silence.<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a few seconds, I give my answer.<br/><br/>"Year ... does that mean I can call you Tou-cha and Nii ...?"<br/><br/>The result was immediate.<br/><br/>Kiritsugu looked relieved.<br/><br/>"Yattai" vibrates Shirou.<br/><br/>Unfortunately they couldn't stay much longer because the visiting hours had ended, both said goodbye to their forms saying that they would bring the documents proving my adoption (Kiritsugu) and promising to bring dango for lunch (Shiro).<br/><br/>Soon the nurse returns to apply what I believed to be morphine, my eyelids quickly become heavy, and before I realize I start to fall into the arms of Morpheus with that last thought in my mind.<br/><br/>Emiya Kuroko, not bad for a simple shadow.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days passed in a blur, between the visits of the new family and she was unconscious for 2/3 of the day, in addition to the moments when she was subjected to several exams, with the only real damage she had caused by the fire, being a small smoke inhalation, to the surprise of many doctors.<br/><br/>It wasn't a surprise that Kuro felt extremely bored.<br/><br/><em>Yes Kuro (Kiritsugu) or Ku-chan (Shirou) as the male emiyas called it, yes so creative nickname.</em><br/><br/>But even though she knew the need for rest, the only thing she felt at the moment was boredom, she knew she was completely fine, besides and of course some traumas and a possible Pyrophobia, but nothing she couldn't solve in a therapy session or two, that was why there were psychiatrists, and who knows, she might not be able to drag the males of the family into a family session? so why the hell couldn't she just ... leave? Or something that could at least exercise your mind? my body was practically pulsating with nervousness and the urgent need to do something was increasing every day.<br/><br/><em>I believe that somehow I was sending signals in my silent anguish because Shirou who took the responsibility of big brother like a fish in the water, with his brand new big brother radar he found several methods to entertain me like drawing, reading, games among others, even if it is temporary, which was a relief for the poor nurses, they were not prepared for a child diagnosed with mental hyperactivity.</em><br/><br/>Yes, I was diagnosed with an extreme ability to think non-ADHD, I could still pay attention with a frightening focus, but my reasoning ability was much faster than a child my age, 6 years old from what I discovered I am a year older new that Shirou, much to your liking, making me more adept at absorbing, learning and adapting faster than the average.<br/><br/>In short, I am a probable fucking prodigy.<br/><br/>I believe this is because I am an adult in a child's body.<br/><br/><em>Urg, a lot to keep the profile low...<br/>If it were narutoverse instead of nasurvese it would be doomed.</em><br/><br/>Damn my curiosity, stubbornness, and perfectionism.<br/><br/>You should have known it was an evil trick when Shirou brought those puzzles...<br/><br/>Or those books ...<br/><br/><em>What to say who the hell hands a 7-year-old child a book of genetics?</em><br/><br/>It is in these moments that I am grateful for being adopted by Kiritsugu, I do not know because of the blame for the fire, for reminding him Illia or the combination of the two options above, but he didn't even blink when he was informed about this situation.<br/><br/>Maybe it's because of my reaction when he said he was a magus? What to say and it's normal for a child to ask questions about it, right? like comparing the magus with Merlin or the witch of João and maria and such? to say I didn't even say that Merlin was an incubus or speculate about him being the witch.<br/><br/>Besides that he was uncomfortable about it and I even asked in regret if it is possible to use it for healing.<br/><br/><span class="u">"If the fairy godmother of Cindi can transform a pumpkin into a carriage, then because tó-cha can't get me out of here!".</span><br/><br/>After that it was more than half an hour for the poor confused man to explain to his upset 6-year-old daughter about magecraft and the rules of the moonlit world secret and why he couldn't take her home.<br/><br/><em>Sucker, haven't you realized that you've already lost? You're already wrapped around my little finger.</em><br/><br/>Jokes aside, I still thank you for Kiritsugu being a magus out of the standard with strong ideals, however, crooked they were, he was still a hero of justice, even if he was a murderer.<br/><br/>I give you 6.5, no and the father of the year compared to most other magus you would earn for a mile.<br/><br/>The positive thing now I had more excuses to ask him to teach me magicraft without raising a lot of suspicions, maybe I could even mix it with subjects I knew?<br/><br/>Maybe you can ask tou-chan to teach me runes as well as healing magic to help you with your illness, maybe if have time I can even heal you.<br/><br/>But is this seriously good for the future? his death was one of the main points for the safety of Shirou, with it several enemies of the magus killer stopped chasing his tracks, relieved by the disappearance of his executioner.<br/><br/>On the other hand, his survival may become an extremely important point in our lives, his views on the existence of a hero of justice may anchor my brother's dream, perhaps it is the harsh perceptions of his inspiration on this subject that may take him away it out of the way of a counter-guardian.<br/><br/><b>TOC TOC...</b><br/><br/>My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.<br/><br/>Call your name and it will appear.<br/><br/>"Kuroko-chan I have good news, you are being released today" informs Dr. Katsu who accompanied my new family.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!!!" I applaud with happiness.<br/><br/>"’ Laughs ’I see you are excited as always? Good before we release we will do one last check-in, after that you can change and go home like your new Otosan ok ?!"<br/><br/>"Hai". I nodded<br/><br/>After that conversation, a few minutes passed between questions and nudged by the doctor and the nurses.<br/><br/>The doctor and his team saying goodbye no more, before saying a few words to tou-cha informing me that I do not try very hard during the next two days.<br/><br/>And by the determined look on Ni's face (Shirou), I will be stuck in bed for the next few days, it will be a miracle if I can go to the bathroom with my own legs.<br/><br/>0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-<br/><br/>Moving to Kiritsugu's house was strange at first.<br/><br/>I had never seen a Japanese house in real life, so I was surprised by its size and how spacious it was with such simple architecture.<br/><br/>In a way, I felt like I was living in a mansion compared to my home in my previous life<br/><br/>It was too big for a simple family of three.<br/><br/>At least there was enough bathroom for everyone.<br/><br/>"Kuro-chan, are you hungry?"<br/><br/>"Yes."<br/><br/>"Shirou is cooking for us right now, so do you want to help me set the table?"<br/><br/>"OK."<br/><br/>Overall, the first few days were normal in a way, except for the first two days as, as I had predicted Ni had vehemently forbidden me to get out of bed if it weren't for my whining and tou-chan's intervention was sure I would be trapped in bed for longer than necessary.<br/><br/>Another situation was the incident in the kitchen when tou-chan decided to cook something during the period when Shirou had gone out with a “Fujimura-neechan”, that name rang some bells, but I didn't know why.<br/><br/>Although Kiritsugu almost burned the house.<br/><br/>I still don't understand how he managed to make the water burn.<br/><br/>How does someone burn water anyway?<br/><br/>No wonder Shirou has to learn to cook.<br/><br/>The next day, I had an unpleasant surprise.<br/><br/>"Hello! Emiya-san !? Your favorite student is here!" Says a female voice in a high-pitched tone breaking the peaceful peace of the Emiya residence.<br/><br/>"Shirou, did you get this?" Kiritsugu said in a resigned tone as if the owner's voice was a troublemaker that he couldn't get rid of.<br/><br/>"Right." Says Shirou heading for the door, with me following him on his back, there I find a girl that I instantly recognized, who was pacing impatiently from side to side while carrying a giant briefcase.<br/><br/>Taiga as the future guardian of Shirou, his self-proclaimed older sister. She was a family to him, Kuro couldn't imagine what Shirou's life would be like without the care of his nee-chan. Even with all the noise and headaches it will probably bring.<br/><br/>She couldn't help the smile that graced her when he heard the voice of his self-proclaimed older sister. At least, if the events are the same, your future partner in crime.<br/><br/>"Fuji-nee? You arrived early today" said Shirou.<br/><br/>"Of course, Shirou-Kun, the older sister taiga couldn't miss the chance to meet her cute nine, maybe she can even teach a thing or two about girls."<br/><br/>The teenager speaks in an animated way punctuating each sentence with several dramatic and spontaneous movements.<br/><br/>"Nii, what a freak". I ask in a low tone, watching her actions while staying half-hidden behind her back.<br/><br/>It had started with sparkle floating around her that sunset was changed right behind her .... and Shirou was sweating? Damn there was a huge drop coming out of your head, because no one is noticing it! It reminds me of ......</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/W0JeA72v9hQ">
    <em>Lee...Gai-sensei</em>
  </a>
</p><p><em>I need bleach for this traumatic image.</em><br/><br/>?!<br/>However, there was something ominous about meeting Fuji-nee. Why was that?</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>"Cu ..." Kuro looked at her and found that she was staring at her intently.<br/><br/>Oh. Shit. Her was six years old now, so that meant ...<br/><br/>"BEAUTIFUL ~~~" Taiga who, true to her nickname, throws himself on a terrified Kuro like a hungry predator taking it in an overwhelming embrace.<br/><br/>"<b>NII !!!</b>" screams the little prey.<br/><br/>"Ooohh, you are so adorable," Taiga said while pinching her cheeks and squeezing the life out of the girl.<br/><br/>"Fuji-nee! Drop it please you are scaring her." Shirou said as he fought like a loyal knight against the cruel monster that had kidnapped his beloved princess.<br/><br/>"Aaa mou Shirou-kuun she is sooo cute! hello Ku-chan, I am Fujimara Taiga your beloved Nee-chan and we will have a lot of fun." says the older woman rubbing her face on the younger girl's cheek as if she were a kitten.<br/><br/>Completely ignoring the pleading looks, desperate and escape attempts of the youngest.<br/><br/>"Yes more so you will make a bad impression for her" said her hero trying to release her diplomatically.<br/><br/>"Fine". she said, releasing her<br/><br/>Without thinking twice, I run to hide behind Shirou.<br/><br/>"Well are you going to ask me in or not?" she said with her hands on the quad<br/><br/>"Errr, yes. Come in." Shirou replied slowly as he looked at her warily.<br/><br/>Feeling my discomfort Shirou-nii intervenes in a way that covers me from the sight of the taiga.<br/><br/>While it was nice to meet Taiga, it is still scary to know how intense she was, something seems totally different from the behavior of the men in the house.<br/><br/><em>In a way it would be refreshing in the times to come.</em><br/><br/>Especially for this family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English is not my native language, I use it grammarly, if you find any errors please let me know, I also accept constructive criticism.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations and Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Fire, smoke, and chaos were the images that destroyed the city that was once peaceful, she walked through the empty streets of a ghost town.<br/><br/>The sky was dark, an eternal night that no one knows when it appeared.<br/><br/>The woman did not know what was worse, the disturbing silence, or the noises of the bones of enslaved souls.<br/><br/>She didn't know how long she was walking.<br/><br/>How did this happen?<br/><br/>As if the universe answered her question, the clouds of smoke suddenly cleared, revealing a dark image in which she recognized immediately, rising on the horizon was a great tower whose shadow stained everything that was within reach.<br/><br/>A horrified sigh of salt from his lips.<br/>N-can't be<br/><br/>it can't be happening!<br/><br/>There was still time.<br/><br/>Where was your family?<br/><br/>Your mind becomes a whirlwind<br/><br/>The world moves away as it runs back to the place it called home, never noticing that it was getting even closer to the object of its fears.<br/><br/>Eventually, she saw the walls of his house in the distance and for a moment her knew that this was the place to rest a sword, desperate he ran towards it, getting closer and closer to his destination.<br/><br/>Finally, she reached the immense gate that guarded the entrance to her house, the walls around her were cracked and stained with pitch, thus increasing her fear.<br/><br/>Remembering her family renewing her determination she pushes with effort, moaning against her strength, the gate opens giving her the ticket. The woman ran inside, closing the gate behind her. In the distance, something howled along with the amazing sound of mad laughter.<br/><br/>Preparing for the battle to come, she turns to continue her course when her body automatically freezes in shock<br/><br/>Soon he was faced with what should be her home, debris was everywhere, scattered on the floor. Vines and vines were entangled in stones and wood, between the cracks, black and bulbous flowers bloomed whose scent reminded her of carrion.<br/><br/>But it was not that scene that had stopped it.<br/><br/>She recognized the pieces of rubble, they were the forms of statues, statues that she had seen before, these represented great and terrible beings divided into seven classes full of glory and greed, beings represented power incarnate.<br/><br/>More now they lay here, scattered, ruined, and desecrated.<br/><br/>That's when her heard something from above, looking up, her mouth opening in a cry of silent horror.<br/><br/>For his house was at the base of the immense tower.<br/><br/>The mud, black as pitch. it dripped and slid, falling slowly to the ground below. accumulate, leaving holes, cracks, and deep places.</em><br/><br/><b><em>Angra Mainyu, all the evils of humanity.</em></b><br/><br/><em>Mud tracked and tracked. Headquartered. I was hungry.</em><br/><br/><b><em>"Must involve the fighters. "</em></b><br/><br/><em>That's when her touched it.</em><br/><br/><b><em>“And make them more miserable. "</em></b><br/><br/><em>And she fell, absorbed by the darkness, bloody and dirty faces, that screamed a her. Fel was his words, bile and spite manifested, his eyes demanded justice, retribution, salvation...</em><br/><br/><b><em>S</em></b>a<b>C</b><em>Ri</em><b><span class="u">f</span></b><em>i<span class="u">c</span>E.</em><br/><br/>I threw myself off my bed with a scream of dirt stuck in my throat, but stopped and tripped a little when the room I was in turned a little.<br/><br/>Moving my head around the room looking cautiously for the source of my nightmares just to show that I was alone, sweaty, and with my heart pounding in my chest, listening for any noise outside my room.<br/><br/>It was the cicadas singing that graced my ears.<br/><br/>I listened for a few moments to her singing as I took a deep breath, remembering the meditative breathing methods my father had taught me a long time ago.<br/><br/><em>‘Breath slowly through your nose, feel the air path traveled, fill all adversity in an imaginary balloon.<br/><br/>Hold and count to five, feel your heartbeat, remember mind over body.<br/><br/>Release by mouth slowly along with any adversity that has been bottled.<br/><br/>Repeat this cycle until your mind is clear. '<br/><br/>I had to do 5 repetitions of this cycle until I felt that I would not be scared by any sudden noise.</em><br/><br/>More appeased and with the reminiscent of dreams still in her mind, Kuro gets up from her futon and walks over to his closet, opening it (no more than picking up the key that was hidden in one of the drawers) and taking out a wooden chest with details flowery that reminded her a lot of cherry blossom (Fuji-nee welcome gift) whose length was equivalent to that of her arm, its interior was separated into 2 “silver beams” that moved when the lid was raised.<br/><br/>Each interior contained a few hardcover notebooks as well as various objects (paint, brushes, and a pencil and pen case) arranged systematically with the paints in the background, the notebooks in the middle.<br/><br/>Taking all the necessary materials, he returns to the futon where he starts to draw, the blackish lines that marked the white of the paper were visible even with the little light that came from his window, little by little the lines took shape bringing life to beauty, but macabre art.<br/><br/>With varying shades of gray and black, the image of the penultimate moment of his dreams came in, the statues overwhelmed by the darkness that flowed like a river from the immense shadow that would be raised behind them.<br/><br/>Putting the pencil aside, Kuro carefully scans the details of the drawing, both suppressed and satisfied that her still possesses her ability to exercise this craft.<br/><br/>One of the things she had been so dedicated to in her old life, mainly because her family had a certain passion for any type of art, even when everyone was looking to exercise science as their profession.<br/><br/>With a certain air of nostalgia, the girl begins to leaf through her sketchbook, one of the 10 notebooks whose sheets were marked with varied images of her dreams, a character she remembered and some fan art that she put on just to get a little the dark weight that marked its leaves.<br/><br/><em>An example of these images was a brief drawing of the counter-guardian version of his beloved older brother dressed in the Ruby kaleid prism uniform.</em><br/><br/>A small malicious laugh escaped her lips and he briefly wondered if in the future he could get away with trying to dress her in a dress, whether he was conscious or not.</p><p><b>Meanwhile, somewhere out of time and space, there was an immense hill of the earth with swords of all kinds fixed to the ground as if it were stonework with a sky in eternal dusk filled with huge and rusty gear, on top of that hill there was a figure whose body was made by swords that figure slept in a deep sleep, only to be abruptly awakened, frightened and confused the counter-guard fights against the sleep that was forced on him by the throne, a battle in which he had long since lost, in the last moments of her conscience Emyia realizes somehow to be able to sense the bad omen and realizes desperately that her pride would soon be destroyed.<br/><br/>Back Fuyuki in the vicinity of a certain church it was possible to hear loud laughter from a male voice, confusing the resident of his ranks who wondered what had amused their king so much.</b><br/><br/>After figuring out all the possible ways to put his Aniki in place, and stop him from being a goddamn drama queen, seriously because he would try to kill himself with the goddamn paradox but not the idiot and too proud to solve it so pragmatically maybe if I screw with his pride he will use his neurons to solve his problem while continuing to look at its contents, she started to think about her actions to follow.<br/><br/><em>It's been 1 month and 10 days since I was adopted by Kiritsugu and I had that dream, since those days many strange things had happened to me.<br/><br/>To begin with, we discovered that besides being more intelligent, I was also somehow stronger than a child my age, in fact, I had a physical strength very similar to the taiga, is how we found it....</em><br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="bbCodeSpoiler">
  <p>
    <span class="button-text">Spoiler: <span class="bbCodeSpoiler-button-title">flash memories</span></span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><em>I can only say that Shirou was not the only Emyia who won the helicopter mother award.<br/><br/>In fact, I was extremely shocked when I realized how overprotective to-chan was, that after he realized that I hadn’t opened my magic circuits, seriously every day that the similarities between these two become more apparent, they became very paranoid after that.<br/><br/>Not without reason, of course, the following days were extremely uncomfortable, I had to be careful not to break certain things around me, yes I was not so strong as to rip the refrigerator door or bend an iron bar with mine. own hands, but still had the body of a six-year-old with extremely short limbs who lived in a house, a wooden house and with rice paper curtains on the doors, large with two companions of the opposite gender.<br/><br/>A child who had to push through the doors since he was too short to reach the door handles and had to be careful with the dishes and utensils he put on the table in addition to being one of those responsible in the kitchen, a six-year-old child whose the strength that could match that of the Taiga.<br/><br/>Yes, we had to change many things during those weeks, who knew that porcelain was so fragile, or the doors, or the cutlery...<br/><br/>On the positive side, according to the local magus, after many observations, research and deep analysis of my being, that my muscles are denser than they should be, although he does not know why, since his specialty was not spiritual healing, it is I had an idea of who the local specialty on the subject might be, the only specialist outside the limits, who might have a vague idea of why this was happening and she really doesn't want to meet that damn false priest, the only thing to do was to train to control this problem, as there is a likelihood that it will develop as it matures.<br/><br/>To say that I had not been worried would be an understatement.<br/><br/>In fact, I was frightened by the prospect of not being physiologically human, because of my own anatomical understanding, muscle strength is given by the quantity, durability, and resistance in the muscle fibers that make up its interior.<br/><br/>For the muscles to be denser there must be a greater number of muscle fibers, as I do not appear to be a child bodybuilder, I can deduce that my muscle fibers are thinner, which could be extremely bad, since they would break every time I contract to flex or flex, to balance it I would have to not only make my muscle fibers thinner, but also more durable and resistant.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, the Nasu universe was not known for giving its pawns a rest, especially those who had a great destiny in their future.<br/><br/>Why do I say this because a few days after that diagnosis, you hear a horrible incident?<br/><br/>You see, I never knew how or why I could speak in a completely different language from which I was native and I didn't even want to go deeper or discover the cause, who in their right mind would mess with the one thing that allows them to understand the world around them, it is already that this mystery was something benign, I left it as it was and went on with my life.<br/><br/>Maybe if I was, if I wasn't so confident, it wouldn't bite my ass again.<br/><br/>Why do I now have an intimate understanding of how the people at the Tower of Babel felt when they were stripped of the ability to understand what their comrades did.<br/><br/>Fear, anxiety and despair.<br/><br/>Feelings that I felt when I realized that I didn't understand my family and neither did they understand me.<br/><br/>I thank the stars for to-chan, because it was thanks to his profession that he learned that he was speaking another language, and not that she developed aphasia, is that he recognized it as the Latin American language, although he does not understand the dialect, besides of his experience in keeping calm in life and death situations, was exhaustively tested that day, no matter how good he is at controlling his feelings, but from the moment his daughter started crying, the torment in his head between the cold reason and the desire to take a gun and kill the reason that made you cry.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, it happened in the morning just when the taiga decided to visit earlier, so we had no choice but to go to the hospital to find out why I had this problem.<br/><br/>Do you know how scary it is to be on a hospital stretcher listening to your family talking to the doctor without understanding a gram of the subject they were talking about, fearing that you will never understand them again ?, this and other moments are a reminder of that I was just a shadow of what I was before, and no matter how adult my mind may still have my body's instincts and feelings, even as a 6 year old child.<br/><br/>To say that I was happy when I found out it was a momentary problem would be an understatement.<br/><br/>According to Dr. Katsu-sensei, he was becoming the family doctor at this rate, “This problem was a side effect of accumulated stress that led Kuro-chan to return to his mother tongue, in fact, this was the result of your unconscious to relieve all that heavy load “.<br/><br/>When Taiga asked about how I would remember to speak a foreign language when I had amnesia the doctor explained, giving the example that “Just like a sheet of paper whose scratched mark still leaves its mark, the same thing happens with the brain, although your conscious doesn't remember, your subconscious still has the memory marks erased ”<br/><br/><br/>As a result, the doctor wanted to know the reason for such more to-chan stress and with his Jedi magic I managed to make him forget about it, he did it after sending taiga with Shirou to the cafeteria to bring a sweet to calm Kuro-chan<br/><br/>Later, they found out, To-chan and Nii, that and after Kiritsugu made sure she hadn’t received any mind control magic while he wasn’t looking, that the language in which she spoke was Brazilian known as Portuguese, in addition, both of them committed themselves to do something to prevent this situation from recurring, in that case, we would receive English class together with Fuji-nee (the idea of to-chan) and that he would learn Portuguese for his beloved imouto not be more scared (no need to say who had this idea ).<br/><br/>I thank the stars above who were speaking Portuguese and not the language that my Ummum had taught me.<br/><br/>I am extremely happy that Kiritsugu adopted me because when I asked him why he had not abandoned me for not being like the other girls he told me, in his own way, that for him and me he was his daughter, even if he was not of blood he was still his daughter.<br/><br/>Then again he had fallen in love with a homunculus and had a daughter with her so what was it like to have another non-human girl as your daughter?</em><br/><br/><b><em>?!</em></b><br/><br/>?!<br/><br/><br/>Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, I act quickly to close my notebook, quickly hiding it under the cover.<br/><br/>In perfect weather, especially when the stage owner was getting ready to enter.<br/><br/>"Ku-chan, it's time to ... huh, are you awake yet?" says Nii after opening the door.<br/><br/>"Hai," I reply, confirming by putting all my energy into that answer, praying mentally that Shirou's big Nii radar won't detect even a lie.<br/><br/><em>If he knows, he will say to to-chan and they will both be worried and end up telling me to stay in bed, leading Kiritsugu to use his magic circuits just to create a remedy to solve my problem, thus evolving his curse.<br/><br/>Something he has abused a lot lately.<br/><br/>I refuse to be the reason for your death.</em><br/><br/>"Hmm". says the boy with a suspicious look before approaching and placing the back of his hand and my forehead.<br/><br/><em>Please don't find out, please don't find out, please don't find out ...</em><br/><br/>It was when he looked into my eyes that I realized how lost this battle was.<br/><br/><em>What did I do</em><br/><br/>"This is strange and normally I would have to wake you up for breakfast as you and a lazy sleeper‘ prefer a warm bed to face the frigid air of dawn ’"<br/><br/>Because they shone very sharply, their expression darkened and for a moment I thought that my Aniki had somehow replaced my Nii.<br/><br/><em>I created a monster</em><br/><br/>"Then explain why you lost your sleep last night and why didn't you come to me or tou-san for help?"<br/><br/>Note to yourself after getting out of this mess, improve on your ability to lie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to start with an apology in advance, my original goal was to post 1 chapter a month but I believe I will not be able to reach this goal because I have been very busy lately and it seems that I will still be in the coming months and for this reason it is likely that I will delay next chapters. &lt;(＿　＿)&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sidestory:Time between sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[A/N: I am not English writer, I user Grammarly so if you see any errors let me know!! ]<br/><br/>[A/N 2: This chapter and connected to chapter 4 in the cannon to understand the context read it.]<br/><br/>[A/N 3: From this chapter I will put some foreign things already SI and a foreign person, in addition I received many complaints about some errors in writing due to certain cultural misunderstandings, in this case if you find this symbol (*)at the beginning of a certain word, don’t worry because it indicates a foreign word, or something cultural, that I will explain at the end of each chapter, marked.]<br/>----0-0-0-0-0-0-0----0-0-0-0-0-0---0-0-0-0-0-0---0-00-0-0-0-0-------00-0-0-0-0-0-----0-0-0-00-0-0-----0-0-0-0-0-0-0<br/><em>-Flashback-<br/><br/>“Pay attention to Kuro-chan !, <span class="fixed-color">*</span> kendo is not a sport in which you should swing a sword in an uncontrolled way, but rather, an extremely important art that connects the mind and the body in perfect harmony!” says Fuji-nee with a serious look, punctuating each word with a tap of the tip of her <span class="fixed-color">*</span>shinai on the tatami, conveying the importance of his words.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both figures were in the dojo that was inside the mansion of the Emiyas, dressed according to the dress code to perform the exercise, the girls took advantage of the time when both males were out, due to taiga obligation, to spend the time of girls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or, more precisely, for the taiga to convey all the wisdom it had on how to tame this bunch of unmotivated men, this included teaching her beloved little sister to beat up Shirou every time he lost control, she is more than happy to do.<br/><br/>Kuro was very excited, although she did not try to demonstrate, positioned with her legs apart holding the handle of her own shinai with both hands with her right at the base and her left near the ring, one to guide and the other to strengthen. However, one still wonders because taiga was keen to repeat the same sentence since it was the 5th class she had with the same.<br/><br/>Clap<br/><br/>"Stop thinking and focus on your movements," said her evil sensei after hitting the damn shinai on her head.<br/><br/>"Your movements are sloppy and unfocused, you must act in a balanced way Kuro, your opponent will not have time for you to stop and think, if you want to beat your enemy you must think at the same time you fight". remains taiga.<br/><br/>Quickly she moves her shinai and hitting her legs causing her to trip and fall to the ground, for a moment Kuro believes she would stop more, showing a fervor compared to her feline counterpart taiga continues to attack her with an unholy gleam in her eyes.<br/><br/>"You don't win every battle if you hesitate to take an initiative, certain problems can only be corrected with your own hand, in a battle your opponent will not show mercy!"<br/><br/>Your heavy words touched deeply, you body ached from being unable to prevent all attacks, her adult side was frustrated with the woman in front of her, how can she attack her when it hasn't even dried five days before she starts training? Her childish side feared, her instincts screamed for her to leave that hellish place and hide until the boys returned and took care of this monster.<br/><br/>As if reading his mind Fuji-nee continues his attack “Is that what you do Kuro-chan? Will you cry and hide like a baby waiting for To-chan or Nii to take care of your evil nee-chan ?!, they will not always be there to help with your problems! and so everyone ends up getting hurt ”.<br/><br/>This sentence penetrated deeply into her being, made her realize how hesitant she was in her new life, is that she hesitated to interact with the people around her, even more so with her new father and brother, because she knew about her stories, knew about everything from her failures to her victories, but still, she didn't really know them because she feared the pain of loss.<br/><br/><b>How can I help them if they are complete strangers to me? I promised that my Nii would not let him follow this dark path, but how can I do that if he cannot even open up with him?</b><br/><br/>It was with these thoughts that her determination was strengthened and, consequently, an event never recorded in all human history, occurred in that brief moment.<br/><br/><span class="u">Between the heavy beats of you heart, it was like the world suddenly slowing down and the colors around her had dulled, leaving behind only the varying shades of gray, black, and white.</span><br/><br/><span class="u">The only external manifestation of such an event was the appearance, carried out in the blink of an eye, of a second ring on her iris next to pupil, a ring with emerald green color.</span><br/><br/><b>Not...</b><br/><br/><span class="u">In front of you taiga was preparing its next move, its shinai was raised moving so that it hits its head.</span><br/><br/><b>Although I fear that they will discover my old life.</b><br/><br/><span class="u">At her feet was her shinai that will fall at the beginning of her confrontation that she had given up on when the other started attacking her.</span><br/><br/><b>I cannot let these fears limit my life.</b><br/><br/><span class="u">The time to start to return the taiga attack little by little gains speed, the discolored tones start to gain color, your instincts are silent and your mind for a moment is silent, and before she know, it she body moves.</span><br/><br/>Moving fluidly into what she had only in her old life, Kuro bends down, stretching his leg and bending the other in a pose of four before turning his body, using his straight leg to trip his opponent.<br/><br/>Surprised by the sudden speed and its action, taiga stumbles narrowly losing the spot he was aiming for.<br/><br/>Without waiting for his opponent's reaction, Kuro takes advantage of the surprise of the bigger girl and with the shinai in his hand, which she took while bending down, she makes a cutting movement towards her opponent's unprotected abdomen with all the strength she has had.<br/><br/>Clap<br/><br/>But the movement was blocked by the shinai of her most experienced opponent, for a second it seemed that his action had been null more to the surprise of both, the force behind Kuro was more than expected, because Newton's 1st law had been applied in that moment, as expected by Inertia, her opponent's arm had been pushed, directing the shinai at the unprotected face at full speed.<br/><br/><br/>Clap<br/><br/>....<br/><br/>Both figures froze in their positions, with the widest eyes, the youngest watched in disbelief the result of their efforts, not sure how to react.<br/><br/>The face of her self-styled nee-chan had a reddish mark in the shape of his own shinai.<br/><br/>Although it seemed like a hilarious scene to some, for little Kuro it was the sign of the storm that would pass.<br/><br/>Without blinking, the girl slowly returns to the guard position in which she was taught with minor changes, keeping her feet apart by raising her heel slightly, keeping her shinai in front, moving slowly to that position, without ever taking her eyes off her opponent, in her cautious eyes reflected the image of the stunned teenager in front of him.<br/><br/>Perplexed the brunette moves her hand to her face touching the place where she was hit, feeling a slight numbness in the place, her gaze focuses on the smaller girl, who tenses automatically, with an infamous gleam in her eyes taiga starts to laugh.<br/><br/>"Hahahahahahah, that was amazing Kuro-chan, I am so proud, I taught you in 5 days and you already managed to hit me, this is the real strength I expect from my imouto, something that Shirou-kun had not yet managed" exclaims the brunette while gesturing with his hands animatedly without feeling any discomfort by the weapon in his other hand, ending the sentence with a slightly defeated pose.<br/><br/>"Ano .. Fuji-nee was nothing much and just ..." tries to explain the girl before being cut off by the eldest.<br/><br/>"Do not come with this was something like luck, these movements had nothing to do with Kuro-tan luck and if I say you were incredible then you were incredible and the end of the discussion" said the brunette with a resolute tone.<br/><br/>"Now Kuro-tan, since you have proved that you can defend yourself, let's start the real training," said the teenager moving her beloved Tora-shinai, who started to release a murderous aura as if she wanted to taste her opponent's blood, and if positioning for the fight.<br/><br/>An ordinary child upon hearing these words would feel intimidated, a child prodigy with no experience in his past life upon hearing its meaning would be frightened, a child prodigy whose reincarnated soul of an ordinary person upon hearing these words would understand the meaning and feeling that thirsty for blood, knowing the universe and its characters or not, would feel cautious and worried.<br/><br/>Rather than expecting Kuro not to be intimidated, scared, cautious or concerned, no ... in fact she was excited.<br/><br/>The fact that this scene reminded she of something long forgotten in his childhood.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> [<em>Reminded On:</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Now my little flower, you have already proved to your <span class="fixed-color">*</span>Ummum that you can be a defender, so let's start the real training." said the figure that smelled like the tulip, almond, and dew.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>: Reminded Off]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That little flash of memory brought a small smile to her face, ecstatic by the challenge, the opportunity to prove himself and strengthen himself to protect those she had decided to love, something she had drawn from his parents, her Ummum more than his <span class="fixed-color">*</span>Papa, according to those who knew their previous family.<br/><br/>And with a roar of challenge, Kuroko throws himself at his enemy with all her strength.<br/><br/>----------------------------------00000000000000000-----------------------------------00000000000000000000----------------------------------------------</em>
  <br/>
  <span class="fixed-color">Kendo: Modern Japanese martial art, developed from the traditional sword fighting techniques of feudal Japan samurai, Kenjutsu.<br/><br/>Shinai: It is a bamboo sword, made to be able to practice trademarks like Kendo and Kenjutsu, without causing major injuries to the opponent (taiga unfortunately did not receive this memorandum.)</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span class="fixed-color">Ummum (mom):Title of an old language given to a person of extreme affection, in this case the mother, be it biological, adoptive or of consideration.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span class="fixed-color">Papa (Pope) term of affection for a child, with its male creator (see well this can be used for both the biological and the adoptive, or for those we consider, in many cases the consideration is neither the adoptive nor the biological, this word is extremely sentimental because it indicates how close we are to such a person)</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Promises and Oaths (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[A / N: It took me longer than I would like to finish this chapter. I had to fight tooth and nail against the damn writer's block for the simple facts of having difficulty writing shirou! , just notice that from this chapter onwards it will take me a while to post, because of the return of classes at the university and also because there will be a little more Science! in history then I will have to research a lot to have some context.]</p><p>[A / N 2: English is not my native language, I use it grammaly, if you find any errors, let me know, I accept constructive criticism]</p><p>[A/N3: as this chapter got too long so I divided it into two parts, I'll post to the second part next month.]</p><hr/><p>A few hours after a lecture from a very stupid older brother!-<br/><br/>In the Emyia family's kitchen, four figures were enjoying the delicious breakfast served by Shirou.</p><p>While savoring the appetizing coffee provided by his brother, Kuro silently planned.<br/><br/>Hmm ... not bad, although Nii's food looks tasty, it still needs to improve if it wants to reach the height of its older counterpart, because compared to my previous life my pope at that moment would beat him in the blink of an eye.<br/><br/>But it wouldn't be fair either, papa was the only one who could cook something worthy of the Ummum's taste, and the godfather according to it.<br/><br/>If I ask, could he cook some Brazilian recipe? What if.....<br/><br/>I am interrupted by my ramblings by a coughing sound.<br/><br/>"Shirou, Kuro I know I can be more abrupt in having to leave tomorrow night to resolve some outstanding issues, so I will leave you in the care of Taiga-chan during that time"<br/><br/>What?<br/><br/>"Otou-san?" question shirou<br/><br/>"I already informed Fujimura-san about the situation and he agreed to keep an eye on you, I trust you both will be on your best behavior."<br/><br/>Oh<br/><br/>"Hai ." the children say in chorus.<br/><br/>"Shirou-Kun as the oldest I trust the protection of his sister in his hands, in case something happens I want you to go to Fujimura-san immediately".<br/><br/>"Hum" Nii nods in boredom.<br/><br/>"Kuro-chan stay tuned and any problem tell the taiga or your brother"<br/><br/>"Hai".<br/><br/>After that he turns to Fuji-nee and says "I will be gone all day and only return at night, likely, tomorrow I will also be unwell so I am informing you now if I need to leave earlier than expected." and continues, "I'll leave you both in your hands and take good care of them, if anything happens, tell your grandfather and ask him to call me right away."<br/><br/>"Yes sir ... I say yes Emiya-sama don't worry, your children will be in good hands" Taiga salutes with a slightly brittle air before straightening up by the insistent look that to-chan gives him.<br/><br/>Having said what he wanted To-chan gets up and leaves the room no more before he shoves Shirou's hair and kisses me on the forehead.<br/><br/>I know that in the canon and informed that to-chan is going abroad in an attempt to rescue Illya but...<br/><br/>I have never seen to-chan so tense or so concerned for our safety.<br/><br/>The original story never mentioned the preparations that Kiritsugu took to protect Shirou, but I didn't think it would be something so extreme.<br/><br/>Tou-chan and a Magus as well as an infamous experienced Mercenary, with great compression of both the moonlit world and the Enlightenment world (or Muggle / modern world).<br/><br/>Sometimes I like to compare it to Batman (even though they both follow completely different codes of conduct).<br/><br/>Anyway, seeing him acting like this, with such caution ..... is something of concern.<br/><br/>Did my presence here have more consequences than I had anticipated?<br/><br/>In the canon, it was never informed how the magus killer managed to hide Shirou from the hidden side, even if the magus were not very interested in the modern world they would not be foolish enough to not look if their boogeyman had no heirs, the appearance of a person with the same last name as the magus killer in the same city who had been declared dead might well raise some doubts for these gangs of sociopaths disguised as aristocrats.<br/><br/>Or I may well be underestimating their intelligence, better to be cautious.<br/><br/>I need to awaken my magic circuits and develop my magicraft to defend my family.<br/><br/>But ... how can I convince Tou-chan about this, at that moment he would be shaken by the war and by his losses and that is why he would deny any request to learn and develop the mystical arts.<br/><br/>Ideally, wait for the wound to clear before talking to him.<br/><br/>But the more I postpone the greater the risk of this family being chased and discovered by the enemies of the Magus Killer...<br/><br/>So how can I convince him to teach us without it hindering our development?<br/><br/><br/>"So Kuro-chan ..." began taiga stopping his meal, looking at the small child sitting next to him.<br/><br/>"Now that you feel better, do you want to talk about what made you sad earlier?"<br/><br/>Both children froze in their chew, Shirou quickly turned his gaze to his imouto, before that and swallowed to refute his words. "W what, ...?"<br/><br/>"You don't have to hide it, Kuro-chan." taiga continues ignoring Shirou's questioning gaze, resuming his meal, but with more patience this time.<br/><br/>"... I-" Before she could say anything, Taiga continued.<br/><br/>* Sigh * "Kuro-chan, remember the conversation we had a while ago about opening up to your family?"<br/><br/>"H-hai" agrees with the girl<br/><br/>"Well, that would be the best time for you to practice that confidence."<br/><br/>"More fuji-nee this is not .."<br/><br/>“I know you feel like you are a burden to Emyia-san but remember that he and his father and that he will always be here to hear you and if he is not here, like now, then your older brothers will always be willing to listen to you, not my real ear, of course. "She laughed at her joke, almost choking on the food, as she did so.<br/><br/>Shirou who was quiet until that moment speaks.<br/><br/>"Was it because of that that you didn't come looking for me or Otou-san last night?" he asked in a saddened tone.<br/><br/>Resigned to his settled kuro fate.<br/><br/>Multiple emotions shone in Shirou's eyes before settling on fire of determination, without hesitation, he gets up from his place moving to the other side of the table, before lowering himself beside the girl, it is without thinking twice. pulls her into a hug and says with purpose.<br/><br/>“Ku-chan, you know that you and one of the most important people to me don't you? I don't know where this idea came from so understand that you are not a burden to us, you are my imouto and whoever says otherwise will have to see me Ok? ”<br/><br/>Kuro was dizzy she didn't know what to say she was a little surprised, for having forgotten that underneath all the density and cheerful facade both can be extremely perceptive.<br/><br/>"He's right Ku-chan, no matter what situation you are in ... don't carry everything alone, we are a family, so let's carry some of the weight with you."<br/><br/>"I ... I have something I wanted to ask to-chan, ... but", Taiga puts the chopsticks on the floor, listening and concentrating on the words of kuro.<br/><br/>"I ... I don't know how to ask for it ..... I feel that it can bring painful memories ... besides that after what happened recently I ... I don't want to, I don't want to bother you even more."<br/><br/>Shirou looked at me intently before his eyes shone with understanding, proving that no matter how naive and dense he was, he was as or more sharp than the element he personifies.<br/>My body is made of swords.<br/><br/><br/>"Well, how do you know if you don't ask?"<br/><br/>Kuro blinked a few times, with the quick response.<br/><br/>"Eh?."<br/><br/>Taiga rolled his eyes, before sighing “Look kuroko even though I don't know Emyia-san very well and I don't know about his past either, but I know that he is a man who would fight even at death's doorsteps for what he loves ...<br/><br/>If she knew herself how correct and that statement.<br/><br/>Of course he and a mysterious man with a dark past, but also a person with a good heart and a beautiful appearance that .....<br/><br/>It is my father that you are drooling Fuji-nee - I think scowling.<br/><br/>“Fuji-nee are you okay? There is drool running down your chin! ”<br/><br/>This and my dense Nii ladies and gentlemen, future protagonist Shounen Encchi ......<br/><br/>Would that make me a Soujou Encchi or a Josei? .. thoughts for the future.<br/><br/>"'Cough' .. Hmm ..... but although Otou-san doesn't say much, he showed in many ways how much he cares about you, so there's no reason to be so afraid of it kuro-chan, Emyia-san it will certainly help you if you ask lovingly, and if you don't try to talk to him and explain the reason. ”<br/><br/>"Talk? “Asks my brother<br/><br/>"Of course, talking is one of the cheapest methods of getting what you want, but what you need to know Shirou-Kun is that you will always have matters that you must be very careful about abortion, as well as the person you are with. going to talk also has ideas and opinions that can be very different from yours, so most conversations can lead to disagreements and even fights. ”<br/><br/>"But why if they both have different opinions then isn't it better for them to accept that?"<br/><br/>“This is how things are sometimes, this is done especially because of pride and the desire to prove superior, which occurs especially when it comes to our goals, because otherwise if we didn't move towards them, it would be more likely, something will keep them away from us, that and teaching for life ”.<br/><br/>"So it would be necessary to remove all people's pride and desire for superiority so that humanity can have peace?" asks Shirou with a contemplative tone.<br/><br/>Mer **, Lobotomize humanity so that it does not fight, that is not the way of a hero of justice Anija, you will not become an Amakusa or a Tokiome ..... not on my watch.<br/><br/>I opened my mouth to speak<br/><br/>"Yes, that's right." said taiga clueless of the problem she can cause with that statement.<br/><br/>P **** YOU ARE NOT HELPING NE-CHAN.<br/><br/>“More because of this is that we keep on trying to achieve our goals, even if we fail we try again, and again until we manage to achieve them, I already lost many kendo games against my old man, but I didn't stop until I did- you break a hip. "She said as she proudly held her bicep, in a pose that reminded Kuro of one of the World War 2 posters.<br/><br/>"F-fuji-nee ..." Kuro didn't think he was a good example. Not least because his idiot brother would think that this would support the idea that humanity needs to be lobotomized or that he could become a Hero of justice (with wrong ideals) if he did not give up.<br/><br/>Well the feeling behind it, she could understand, just because there was no easy way to deal with the problem, it doesn’t mean there wasn’t one, even though it’s very difficult, the final no matter how challenging a battle is, between victory and defeat, it is necessary to take the first step.<br/><br/>Even if I have to fix the mess you made fuji-nee.<br/><br/>"The point is: don't feel so bad, everything that is broken can be solved and all problems have a solution. Don't be so hard on yourself. Try to calm down and relax to get a clearer view of things." She closed her eyes and nodded.<br/><br/>Her smile almost made you think she was happier to say something nice than give advice.<br/><br/>"Y-yes, I ... I think I understand. Thanks, Fuji-nee." She felt a little better than she was before.<br/><br/>"Good now, why don't you go out for a while, and a very beautiful day to stay indoors, maybe a visit to the park will be good for you." says the teenager.<br/><br/>"Um .. I think I would like to go to the park to read some books and ..." says kuro.<br/><br/>"Nop .... go to the park to interact with a child your age kuro-chan !, I don't want you to grow up as a lonely girl with relationship problems that would end up with no boyfriend," says the teenager dramatically.<br/><br/>Who are we talking about right now?<br/><br/>Shirou stopped doing the dishes, when did he start? e looked at Fuji-nee intensely, who shivered in response before muttering something I couldn't hear.<br/><br/>Eh?<br/><br/>"...... D-anyway it would be healthy for a growing girl to have contact with children her age, otherwise, she can become a partner to society and never get friends"<br/><br/>continues the teenager, emphasizing the word healthy.<br/><br/>Shirou nodded in agreement before turning to the sink.<br/><br/>"I finish in a few minutes, Ku-chan because you don't get dressed in the meantime".<br/><br/>"More Nii I can help, besides that you made breakfast."<br/><br/>"Hai, but the dishes are very delicate materials and I don't want you to get hurt if one of them breaks," he says with concern, reminding me how lightly about my lack of control in strength.<br/><br/>I feel the heat on my cheeks and sadly nod in agreement before going to the bedroom.<br/><br/>Maybe I can fix what taiga did along the way.<br/><br/>----- 0 ------------------------------- 0 ------------ ------------------------- 0 ---------------------- 0- ----<br/><br/>Taiga was right when she said it was a beautiful day, the weather was pleasant, although the sun was out with a clear sky without a cloud, the streets on the path to the park were busy with people of varying ages.<br/><br/>I can't help feeling admired by the beauty of this world and how different and equal it is with my original world.<br/><br/>The light and vibrant colors that characterized the shapes and curves that exist in this world, a beautiful form of art that hid the darkness and ugliness that exist in this universe.<br/><br/>Something I will have to face sooner or later.<br/><br/>Like so many other pedestrians, the Emyias brothers walked silently along the sidewalk on their way to their goal.<br/><br/>The silence was uncomfortable for kuro, she knew she had to talk to her Nii and perform damage control performed by the conversation at breakfast.<br/><br/>A conversation she had no idea how to start.<br/><br/>With his hand in hand with his Nii, one does not get lost in the crowd, kuro from time to time looked at Shirou with a contemplative look, something that had been noticed by the eldest who had decided to wait patiently for the youngest emyia to speak what tormented.<br/><br/>Taking a deep breath kuro strengthens his determination and gently pulling the elder's hand, he stops walking automatically and turns his gaze back to her.<br/><br/>"Yes, Ku-chan?"<br/><br/>"Nii, I'm...".<br/><br/>"Fuwa get out of there!"<br/><br/>His words were cut off by a little girl's shrill scream.<br/><br/>Without thinking twice and Shirou hurriedly moves towards me, the sound of anguish came, dragging me, completely forgetting that my little structure could not keep up with yours.<br/><br/>"Nii e-wait!"<br/><br/>3rd person<br/><br/>When the emyias brothers arrived at the scene, they saw a scene that kuroko considered very cliché in the drawings of superheroes.<br/><br/>It was a girl with brown hair and a yellow dress who was crying near a tree and on one of the branches was a tabby kitten.<br/><br/>The place was deserted, it was a crossing area between the park and the restricted shopping area, so it was not surprising since at that time few people would have the luxury of coming to these parts, especially on a weekday.<br/><br/>Approaching the Shirou girl, accompanied by her somewhat reluctant sister, she tries to find out about the situation.<br/><br/>"Hey ... why are you crying?"<br/><br/>kuro looked at his brother in disbelief.<br/><br/>Don't tell me that he didn't notice?<br/><br/>* smells * “Fuwa is trapped and can't get down”. says girl pointing at the kitten now identified as Fuwa.<br/><br/>"Ha" replies his beloved brother with eloquence looking at the indicated place, the following words there is deeply scared "Don't worry ... I will help."<br/><br/>Wh-what ?!<br/><br/>Marching determinedly up the trunk, Shirou starts to climb, intending to save a small kitten, with his eyes focused the boy moves with a certain effort, grabbing and leaning on the defects and branches of the same without ever looking down.<br/><br/>Little by little he approaches, the target is well above, but there is a problem because the next support point is out of reach, it would be necessary to stretch too much to grab it, it was risky, all it took was a slide and its fall was serious...<br/><br/>Taking a deep breath, the redhead loosens one hand, is supported unsteadily, he stretched, approaching each time but the branch, the space between them decreased inch by inch.<br/><br/>Crack<br/><br/>That was when he heard a crack coming from the other branch, on which he rests.<br/><br/>Her eyes widened, realizing the loss of one of her support points, Shirou instinctively launched herself at another branch, grabbing with both hands, holding the branch in an iron grip.<br/><br/>But below you can hear two voices screaming in fright.<br/><br/>With his feet free, the boy could only cling to the branch, gravity at that moment was his enemy.<br/><br/>His arms sore from the strain began to give way, his grip loosened, Shirou came to the horrible conclusion that this could be the end of him.<br/><br/>But.<br/><br/>"Hey, boy ...."<br/><br/>Fate had other plans.<br/><br/>"...... Do you need a hand?"<br/>A pair of callused hands hold him around the waist.<br/><br/>Opening his eyes, which he did not remember closing, the redhead sees his savior.<br/><br/>Tall dark, his dark eyes were highlighted by a pair of glasses, with a small amused smile.<br/><br/>Did he wear a waiter's uniform?</p><p><br/>Looking back at the redhead, the girl thanks to her before leaving for the park.<br/><br/>Shirou watched the girl feeling something inside that she only felt most of the time when she cooked or was next to her family ...<br/><br/>Happiness<br/><br/>Perhaps that was what he owed to redeem sins because he was not strong enough to help people that night.<br/><br/>He still dreamed of the screams and the fire and was often found by Kiritsugu sleeping or staring at the door of Kuro's room, listening to her breathing while she slept peacefully calmed his troubled spirit.<br/><br/>It was also a sign that he hadn't completely failed that night.<br/><br/>Suddenly he hears a weight on his shoulder, abruptly awakening him from his dark thoughts.<br/><br/>Crouching in front of him, the stranger was looking at him with a serious expression.<br/><br/>"You were very brave, but you were also very foolish."<br/><br/>Shirou flinches, his lips parting to be silenced by the older man who simply moves his hand in a stop sign.<br/><br/>Closing his eyes, the older male sighs before opening them again and focusing on the boy.<br/><br/>“Look, boy, I'm not here to judge you or discipline you, I'm not your father anymore I believe he would be very disappointed with your actions, I know you wanted to help the little girl, but that doesn't give you the right to act so recklessly if it hadn't appeared what do you think would have happened? “.<br/><br/>The description of such an event was clear as a day for the redhead, he remembered that moment as if he were still in it, the helplessness and feeling of failure left a bitter taste in his mouth but more than that the eminent sensation of his death.<br/><br/>He could have been seriously injured in the fall or died if that is so how could he make up for Kiritsugu? Or even redeem your sins?<br/><br/>"I see you understand." says the brunette before continuing "There is nothing wrong with helping people, the problem and acting without thinking". That said, he gets up.<br/><br/>"But the kitten was trapped and could fall at any time, and there was no one to help."<br/><br/>"Is that why you thought climbing the tree alone was a good idea?"<br/><br/>Shirou nodded in agreement.<br/><br/>* sighs * before giving a slightly wry smile "Well I'm glad you have someone to cover your back."<br/><br/>Flashes<br/><br/>"I believe infidelity that I am not the only one who was nervous about his rescue method"<br/><br/>Eh?<br/><br/>"I'm really happy that you have a smart little lady, who was so scared worried about ...<br/><br/>Oh?<br/><br/>"Cheers to your Aniki who didn't think twice before going to the nearest store in tears to ask‘ Somebody help your Nii! ’."<br/><br/><b><em>KUROKO!</em></b><br/><br/>Moving his head, scanning the Shirou environment, he sees his beloved Imouto who until that moment had forgotten.<br/><br/><em>I am the worst Aniki of all.</em><br/><br/><span class="u">Somewhere nearby a boy with algae-like hair sneezes before kicking his little sister blaming her for the flu he had caught.</span><br/><br/>Standing next to the sidewalk was her little sister, her face was stained with tears, her button-shaped nose was red and just like her eyes, she was also furious, realizing that the chibi had her attention determinedly towards her.<br/><br/>"Sorry boy , but I don't think I can help you right now." said the brunette walking towards the stairs<br/><br/>The boy's image of his hero was destroyed with that sentence.<br/><br/>"W-what?"<br/><br/>"You made your bed, now you must sleep in it".<br/><br/>"W-wait ..."<br/><br/>"Don't worry, I believe you," he speaks with a positive smile.<br/><br/>"ANIJA YOUR IDIOT!"<br/><br/>It is at that moment that Shirou covered the biggest reason why women were so feared, in this universe.<br/><br/>- kuro-<br/><br/>"Thanks for your help oji-san!" says the girl with a little bow.<br/><br/>"Chéile." he says<br/><br/>"Eh?"<br/><br/>"That's my name, Chéile Jason"<br/><br/>"Oh ... I'm Emyia Kuroko".<br/><br/>"Emyia Shirou".<br/><br/>"Emiya huh" murmured Jason.<br/><br/>Kuro stiffens instinctively at this comment, carefully asking, "Yes, do you know our father?"<br/><br/>"Nop" denies "I know this because to a client who always rambles on about the beautiful and mysterious Emyia-sama".<br/><br/>“She is a brunette, with a ponytail and very energetic,” asks my Nii.<br/><br/>"I see you know her".<br/><br/>"I apologize in advance for any problems she has given you, Fujimura-san can be a little ... intense at times she doesn't want to do any harm".<br/><br/>* Laughs * "Don't worry, I have experience dealing with this type of person".<br/><br/>Blink.<br/><br/>"Let's say that I also have an eccentric older sister". He says with a wink.<br/><br/>"Oh really?".<br/><br/>"Yes, I need to return to the service, take care". says the brunette, taking the stairs.<br/><br/>"Goodbye, sheltered again".<br/><br/>"Yes, thank you very much Cherie-san". My brother speaks.<br/><br/>I turn my gaze to Shirou at the moment that the stranger is far enough away to notice that he was stopped by a woman with brown hair, sensing that it would not be the last one to see him.<br/><br/>"Anija" I call your attention "We need to talk."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Promises and Oaths (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[A/n: as promised here this second part. The final part will come out next month]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a while to find an isolated place to talk, because although the place we were in was empty it was very open and there was still the risk that someone would come and listen to something they shouldn't, besides that it would be very suspicious to have a younger child giving a lecture to an older one.<br/><br/>The cuteness of such a scene would be forgotten by the way that the youngest spoke.<br/><br/>With that in mind, Kuro guided his brother towards a more isolated place in the park, on the other side of the pond with koi fish, there was a wooden bench next to a tree, the quiet place was usually a place where the elders sat to enjoy the view of the younger generation's interaction or to feed the fish.<br/><br/>The place was empty because of the time and so it was perfect for what kuro planned.<br/><br/>Guiding him on to the spot, I force him to sit with his arms crossed and a frown on his face I look directly at Shirou, I make my demand.<br/><br/>"Explain".<br/><br/>"Ku-chan?"<br/><br/>"Don't give me Ku-chan Anija, which I want to know why you risked like that" I say looking at him intently.<br/><br/>"Why I wanted to help and of course". Inform the idiot as if it were not obvious.<br/><br/>"Nii, you don't think you could have done that with another W.A.Y ?!". I say, uncrossing my arms and poking his chest at the same time that I highlighted the last word.<br/><br/>"But the girl needed help."<br/><br/><em>I cannot let this continue, if it is not dealt with now, he will continu<a href="https://youtu.be/pZnpuodCGP8">e to take unnecessary risks ..</a>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Or worse, you could <a href="https://youtu.be/J-IoU-0a5os">end up being killed.</a></em>
</p><p><em>I refuse to let that happen!</em><br/><br/>"I'm not worried about a girl I barely know, I'm more concerned about my Aniki who could have found another way to help instead of taking chances ..." I deny, clenching my hands in clenched fists, before looking at him with eyes burning with determination.<br/><br/>Soon all energy was lost quickly, my arms fall, lowering my heads with bangs covering my eyes, the next words come out in a whisper.<br/><br/>"I almost missed you".<br/><br/>“Imouto, you know that I would never do that to you. ”His hand caresses my head in a consoling gesture.<br/><br/>"So ..... why, why did you do that?"<br/><br/>"Why do I want to be a hero!"<br/><br/>?<br/><br/>“I have nightmares from that night Ku-chan, every time I close my eyes I remember the cries of help from the people I left, I still feel guilty that I couldn't have done anything to help them, but knowing that you are alive because of me it reassures me that you can at least save a person from the fire ”. He informs him reluctantly as if he doesn't want to talk about it.<br/><br/><em>Knowing him I didn't want to talk about it, but he knows me well enough to know that nothing he says will satisfy me but the truth.<br/><br/>If it weren't for that, he would lie to death just so he wouldn't make me sad.</em><br/><br/>"Besides, if it weren't for Otou-san's rescue, we couldn't have survived after leaving there, that's why I consider myself a hero and I want to be like him"<br/><br/><em>Damn Root, no matter what I do, you still try to steal my brother</em><br/><br/>"Nii, your dream is very childish, almost impossible to make, even if you wanted to, you could not save everyone, because there are many people in the world, it is not possible to save each one of them, even if you try". I take a deep breath before continuing “Humans are complex and irrational, often emotional and petty with potential for both good and evil, their desire for everyone's happiness may well cause more pain to those around them, see well there people who congratulate themselves on the pain of other Nii ”I say thinking about a certain false priest.<br/><br/>“The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over again, but expecting a different result,” I say, trying to get my point across.<br/><br/>"So, should I give up?"<br/><br/>Poke<br/><br/>"There"<br/><br/>"Anija fool is not what he said ". I tell him pulling an Itachi.<br/><br/>"M-but .."<br/><br/>"Why, but I don't agree with that, I know you're stubborn enough to try even when you're told not to."<br/><br/>"N-No"<br/><br/>Poke<br/><br/>"You lie very badly Anija!" poke “If you're going to try to reassure me, at least do it right!” Poke “this is an insult to my intelligence!” I say bored.<br/><br/>I see ... I understand Ku-chan please stop! ”<br/><br/>I stopped instantly, noting with some satisfaction a certain redness on his forehead, in the same place I poked.<br/><br/>* snorts * ”Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted” giving a stink look to the idiot that I lovingly regard as a brother “If you try to make this dream come true without any plan and support you could end up dead or worse.”<br/><br/>"Eh?"<br/><br/>"Besides, everything you do will disappear shortly after your death, since knowing you would have no one to continue that goal, going back to square one or worse"<br/><br/>As he spoke he looked into his eyes without ever turning away, showing all seriousness on the subject<br/><br/>My words can be considered heavy for a boy of seven years plus Shirou knows more than anyone how fragile and precious life is.<br/><br/>His eyes clouded with memories of that night before returning to a familiar focus that was strange on the face of this version of Shirou.<br/><br/><em>No doubt Nii's intelligence is greatly underestimated.<br/><br/>From my point of view, there were of the operational modes in my brother the passive mode: dense, reserved and clueless, and the aggressive mode: sharp, sarcastic and shrewd, both were balanced and represented very well the faces of Emyia Shirou who was considered the living incarnation of the sword.<br/><br/>The aggressive mode and when the sword is loose can hurt those who oppose its goal, forged without a goal, quick and sharp causing damage where it is never necessary, beautiful but deadly for those who were careless<br/><br/>The passive mode, on the other hand, would be equivalent to the sheathed sword, its use will not be necessary in peaceful times, so it is guarded so as not to hurt those around you, remaining sharp and on guard since it may be needed at any time.<br/><br/>Unfortunately, this sword already has an idea of the purpose it must fulfill, an objective that has a fine line in which it can lead to both chaos and order, it is my job at that moment and guide you to accomplish that objective, but he will make the decision Final.</em><br/><br/>Your mind automatically remembers the multiple results of your brother's choices.<br/><br/>“That is why I will help you to realize this dream so that after our deaths it will continue to be realized as a legacy for generations to come.” ending<br/><br/>"Ku-chan, you don't have to do this, this is my dream n ...."<br/><br/>"That's why I decided to help!" cut<br/><br/>Blink.<br/><br/><em>Manipulation mode activated ... Naruto and Disney don't fail me now</em><br/><br/>“I am not a good person Nii, I do not even believe that I am human, I am very selfish for what I consider precious you, To-chan and Fuji-nee are my precious people, just like my family and for me, the family should not be to abandon ".<br/><br/>"Imouto you ...."<br/><br/>"That's why I want to help you, Nii, bad people who will do anything to hurt us." I say hugging him leaning my head against his chest the next words were muffled "they would try everything to undo the family and take me away, they may want to know why I am different.<br/><br/><em>I felt him fix himself, he smiles internally feeling a bitter taste in my mouth, manipulation aside, I was really afraid that this will happen, not for me, but him.<br/><br/>I knew I didn't belong in this universe, with or without my presence Shirou is still one of the fundamental pieces for the survival of the human race, but every second that passed was the risk of something bad happening to him, so I needed to help him.<br/><br/>Even though it leads me to manipulate a seven-year-old child.</em><br/><br/>"No, I will not leave, you and my mother and I will not let anyone hurt you". His arms tighten around me.<br/><br/>Still, in your arms, I lift my head, look into your eyes, and ask in a whisper. ” Promise?".<br/><br/>His sharp eyes soften, his hand goes up, and stroking my head he agrees "Promise".<br/><br/>“Nuh, Nii is not how it is promised,” I say walking away, raising my little hand I continue to say “We have to make a pact here and now”.<br/><br/>Blink.<br/><br/>"He?"<br/><br/>"In order not to forget what we swore, so when we get older whenever something happens, we will remember that oath, and we will never fail or doubt each other."<br/><br/>“But there is no need for kuro, I will never doubt you! “. he says, gesturing as if trying to calm a beast.<br/><br/><em>Do not toshaka Anija.</em><br/><br/>“Me neither, but even so this oath can become the basis for the oath of future heroes, nurses for example take the Hippocratic oath, it had to come from somewhere, so we must create our oath as those who will be the basis of the era of heroes! ”<br/><br/>"Right," he says determinedly.<br/><br/>“I'll go first ok ?, In the meantime, you can think about what suits you the most”<br/><br/>"OK"<br/><br/>Taking a deep breath, I think for a few seconds what could be put into my oath, thinking of all the vows and oaths that I remembered, I concluded, after using a small comb, I let my experience in the literature classes carefully. if the rest.<br/><br/>"May the throne and the Root be the essence of that solemn oath."<br/><br/>May the spirits of divine balance bear witness.<br/><br/>I, Emiya kuroko, daughter of Emiya Kiritsugu I swear,<br/><br/>For the hearts lost and full of horror,<br/><br/>Who in the densest night cry lonely in pain,<br/><br/>With the warm heart that my soul illuminates,<br/><br/>When the War for Light seems lost,<br/><br/>The shadow of justice no evil will escape<br/><br/>Through the shadow of hope that the future of humanity will shine on the stars ”<br/><br/>What she didn't know is that that little action resulted in something unprecedented, the wheel of destiny that dictated everything and everyone in this universe had been altered, something that had only been seen once in that timeline, performed by the action of a king who denied the fate he had been given, as a result, that little moment drew the attention of truly powerful beings.<br/><br/>In the void between worlds, two consciences, who constantly fought each other, testified.<br/><br/>In an office inside a tower inhabited by magus, a pair of red eyes were watching the action of two children with interest.<br/><br/>Walking through the dark streets, a puppet master stops abruptly, sensing that the future will change.<br/><br/>From a golden scabbard hidden by the sword, a magician looks forward to the birth of a new era from his prison.<br/><br/>In a temple, seated on his throne, a false king sees the loss of one of his own.<br/><br/>In the place where everything was written, ascribe transmits events, recording them eternally in the archives.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, ignorant of everything, kuro finishes his oath, without realizing that during the impact he will cause, ending everything the girl realizes that her brother was panting and that the atmosphere around him was heavy.<br/><br/>"W-what was that kuro are you okay?" Said Shirou panting.<br/><br/><em>I think I unintentionally took some old oath if this is like a<span class="fixed-color"> *</span>Geis, then I will have to be careful and keep everything promised, I don't want to know what the consequences would be if the demands are not met.</em><br/><br/>"I'm fine Nii, I think it was the confirmation of my promise".<br/><br/>"confirmation?"<br/><br/>"I asked the spirits of the divine balance to testify, I think that was the confirmation that they saw and approved". I mean sitting on the bench, my legs were shaking and I felt if I didn't sit down I would probably fall.<br/><br/>"Are you sure you're okay?"<br/><br/>"Yes". I say with a quiet smile.<br/><br/>"Okay, so it's my turn".<br/><br/>My blood freezes, thinking about the possible consequences of his oath, I try to speak, but before I can refute this action, Shirou closes his eyes and speaks.<br/><br/>“May the throne and the Root be the essence of this solemn oath.<br/><br/>May the spirits of divine balance bear witness.<br/><br/>I, Emiya Shirou, son of Emiya Kiritsugu I swear,<br/><br/>For the silver and steel of the battles to come,<br/><br/>The sword of justice lost and sympathetic hearts,<br/><br/>From the darkest night, it will protect you,<br/><br/>With a warm heart from the fire that was forged,<br/><br/>I will enlighten those who have seen the worst of horrors,<br/><br/>Everyone who worships evil will suffer<br/><br/>For it gives the justice blade, it will not escape. ”<br/><br/>When my shirou ended, he fell forward like a puppet whose strings were cut,<br/><br/>"Nii!" I cry, stretching my hands to support him.<br/><br/>He regains his balance instantly, his eyelids open revealing that his eyes unfocused, after a few seconds his attention returns, and with a tremulous smile, he asks.<br/><br/>"So ... how was it?" says the boy.<br/><br/>A small laugh escapes my mouth before I can hold it.<br/><br/>"I thought it was cool, but why the sword?" I say.<br/><br/>“Ha… well… I kind of liked yours a little bit, but I felt that the shadow didn't suit me, it was like it was wrong, you know, so I decided to use something else, it's the sword fo the first object that passed in my mind, it's like feeling right, it reminded me a little of the samurai I learned at school so I put it in place ”.<br/><br/>Blink.<br/><br/>"NIi, you know that swords are very old, right?"<br/><br/>"Well ..." he fumbles, his cheeks turning red. "I think they're cool."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Promises and Oaths (part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[A/n: as promised here this second part]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a while to find an isolated place to talk, because although the place we were in was empty it was very open and there was still the risk that someone would come and listen to something they shouldn't, besides that it would be very suspicious to have a younger child giving a lecture to an older one.<br/>
<br/>
The cuteness of such a scene would be forgotten by the way that the youngest spoke.<br/>
<br/>
With that in mind, Kuro guided his brother towards a more isolated place in the park, on the other side of the pond with koi fish, there was a wooden bench next to a tree, the quiet place was usually a place where the elders sat to enjoy the view of the younger generation's interaction or to feed the fish.<br/>
<br/>
The place was empty because of the time and so it was perfect for what kuro planned.<br/>
<br/>
Guiding him on to the spot, I force him to sit with his arms crossed and a frown on his face I look directly at Shirou, I make my demand.<br/>
<br/>
"Explain".<br/>
<br/>
"Ku-chan?"<br/>
<br/>
"Don't give me Ku-chan Anija, which I want to know why you risked like that" I say looking at him intently.<br/>
<br/>
"Why I wanted to help and of course". Inform the idiot as if it were not obvious.<br/>
<br/>
"Nii, you don't think you could have done that with another W.A.Y ?!". I say, uncrossing my arms and poking his chest at the same time that I highlighted the last word.<br/>
<br/>
"But the girl needed help."<br/>
<br/>
<em>I cannot let this continue, if it is not dealt with now, he will continu<a href="https://youtu.be/pZnpuodCGP8">e to take unnecessary risks ..</a>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Or worse, you could <a href="https://youtu.be/J-IoU-0a5os">end up being killed.</a></em>
</p><p><em>I refuse to let that happen!</em><br/>
<br/>
"I'm not worried about a girl I barely know, I'm more concerned about my Aniki who could have found another way to help instead of taking chances ..." I deny, clenching my hands in clenched fists, before looking at him with eyes burning with determination.<br/>
<br/>
Soon all energy was lost quickly, my arms fall, lowering my heads with bangs covering my eyes, the next words come out in a whisper.<br/>
<br/>
"I almost missed you".<br/>
<br/>
“Imouto, you know that I would never do that to you. ”His hand caresses my head in a consoling gesture.<br/>
<br/>
"So ..... why, why did you do that?"<br/>
<br/>
"Why do I want to be a hero!"<br/>
<br/>
?<br/>
<br/>
“I have nightmares from that night Ku-chan, every time I close my eyes I remember the cries of help from the people I left, I still feel guilty that I couldn't have done anything to help them, but knowing that you are alive because of me it reassures me that you can at least save a person from the fire ”. He informs him reluctantly as if he doesn't want to talk about it.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Knowing him I didn't want to talk about it, but he knows me well enough to know that nothing he says will satisfy me but the truth.<br/>
<br/>
If it weren't for that, he would lie to death just so he wouldn't make me sad.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Besides, if it weren't for Otou-san's rescue, we couldn't have survived after leaving there, that's why I consider myself a hero and I want to be like him"<br/>
<br/>
<em>Damn Root, no matter what I do, you still try to steal my brother</em><br/>
<br/>
"Nii, your dream is very childish, almost impossible to make, even if you wanted to, you could not save everyone, because there are many people in the world, it is not possible to save each one of them, even if you try". I take a deep breath before continuing “Humans are complex and irrational, often emotional and petty with potential for both good and evil, their desire for everyone's happiness may well cause more pain to those around them, see well there people who congratulate themselves on the pain of other Nii ”I say thinking about a certain false priest.<br/>
<br/>
“The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over again, but expecting a different result,” I say, trying to get my point across.<br/>
<br/>
"So, should I give up?"<br/>
<br/>
Poke<br/>
<br/>
"There"<br/>
<br/>
"Anija fool is not what he said ". I tell him pulling an Itachi.<br/>
<br/>
"M-but .."<br/>
<br/>
"Why, but I don't agree with that, I know you're stubborn enough to try even when you're told not to."<br/>
<br/>
"N-No"<br/>
<br/>
Poke<br/>
<br/>
"You lie very badly Anija!" poke “If you're going to try to reassure me, at least do it right!” Poke “this is an insult to my intelligence!” I say bored.<br/>
<br/>
I see ... I understand Ku-chan please stop! ”<br/>
<br/>
I stopped instantly, noting with some satisfaction a certain redness on his forehead, in the same place I poked.<br/>
<br/>
* snorts * ”Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted” giving a stink look to the idiot that I lovingly regard as a brother “If you try to make this dream come true without any plan and support you could end up dead or worse.”<br/>
<br/>
"Eh?"<br/>
<br/>
"Besides, everything you do will disappear shortly after your death, since knowing you would have no one to continue that goal, going back to square one or worse"<br/>
<br/>
As he spoke he looked into his eyes without ever turning away, showing all seriousness on the subject<br/>
<br/>
My words can be considered heavy for a boy of seven years plus Shirou knows more than anyone how fragile and precious life is.<br/>
<br/>
His eyes clouded with memories of that night before returning to a familiar focus that was strange on the face of this version of Shirou.<br/>
<br/>
<em>No doubt Nii's intelligence is greatly underestimated.<br/>
<br/>
From my point of view, there were of the operational modes in my brother the passive mode: dense, reserved and clueless, and the aggressive mode: sharp, sarcastic and shrewd, both were balanced and represented very well the faces of Emyia Shirou who was considered the living incarnation of the sword.<br/>
<br/>
The aggressive mode and when the sword is loose can hurt those who oppose its goal, forged without a goal, quick and sharp causing damage where it is never necessary, beautiful but deadly for those who were careless<br/>
<br/>
The passive mode, on the other hand, would be equivalent to the sheathed sword, its use will not be necessary in peaceful times, so it is guarded so as not to hurt those around you, remaining sharp and on guard since it may be needed at any time.<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately, this sword already has an idea of the purpose it must fulfill, an objective that has a fine line in which it can lead to both chaos and order, it is my job at that moment and guide you to accomplish that objective, but he will make the decision Final.</em><br/>
<br/>
Your mind automatically remembers the multiple results of your brother's choices.<br/>
<br/>
“That is why I will help you to realize this dream so that after our deaths it will continue to be realized as a legacy for generations to come.” ending<br/>
<br/>
"Ku-chan, you don't have to do this, this is my dream n ...."<br/>
<br/>
"That's why I decided to help!" cut<br/>
<br/>
Blink.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Manipulation mode activated ... Naruto and Disney don't fail me now</em><br/>
<br/>
“I am not a good person Nii, I do not even believe that I am human, I am very selfish for what I consider precious you, To-chan and Fuji-nee are my precious people, just like my family and for me, the family should not be to abandon ".<br/>
<br/>
"Imouto you ...."<br/>
<br/>
"That's why I want to help you, Nii, bad people who will do anything to hurt us." I say hugging him leaning my head against his chest the next words were muffled "they would try everything to undo the family and take me away, they may want to know why I am different.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I felt him fix himself, he smiles internally feeling a bitter taste in my mouth, manipulation aside, I was really afraid that this will happen, not for me, but him.<br/>
<br/>
I knew I didn't belong in this universe, with or without my presence Shirou is still one of the fundamental pieces for the survival of the human race, but every second that passed was the risk of something bad happening to him, so I needed to help him.<br/>
<br/>
Even though it leads me to manipulate a seven-year-old child.</em><br/>
<br/>
"No, I will not leave, you and my mother and I will not let anyone hurt you". His arms tighten around me.<br/>
<br/>
Still, in your arms, I lift my head, look into your eyes, and ask in a whisper. ” Promise?".<br/>
<br/>
His sharp eyes soften, his hand goes up, and stroking my head he agrees "Promise".<br/>
<br/>
“Nuh, Nii is not how it is promised,” I say walking away, raising my little hand I continue to say “We have to make a pact here and now”.<br/>
<br/>
Blink.<br/>
<br/>
"He?"<br/>
<br/>
"In order not to forget what we swore, so when we get older whenever something happens, we will remember that oath, and we will never fail or doubt each other."<br/>
<br/>
“But there is no need for kuro, I will never doubt you! “. he says, gesturing as if trying to calm a beast.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Do not toshaka Anija.</em><br/>
<br/>
“Me neither, but even so this oath can become the basis for the oath of future heroes, nurses for example take the Hippocratic oath, it had to come from somewhere, so we must create our oath as those who will be the basis of the era of heroes! ”<br/>
<br/>
"Right," he says determinedly.<br/>
<br/>
“I'll go first ok ?, In the meantime, you can think about what suits you the most”<br/>
<br/>
"OK"<br/>
<br/>
Taking a deep breath, I think for a few seconds what could be put into my oath, thinking of all the vows and oaths that I remembered, I concluded, after using a small comb, I let my experience in the literature classes carefully. if the rest.<br/>
<br/>
"May the throne and the Root be the essence of that solemn oath."<br/>
<br/>
May the spirits of divine balance bear witness.<br/>
<br/>
I, Emiya kuroko, daughter of Emiya Kiritsugu I swear,<br/>
<br/>
For the hearts lost and full of horror,<br/>
<br/>
Who in the densest night cry lonely in pain,<br/>
<br/>
With the warm heart that my soul illuminates,<br/>
<br/>
When the War for Light seems lost,<br/>
<br/>
The shadow of justice no evil will escape<br/>
<br/>
Through the shadow of hope that the future of humanity will shine on the stars ”<br/>
<br/>
What she didn't know is that that little action resulted in something unprecedented, the wheel of destiny that dictated everything and everyone in this universe had been altered, something that had only been seen once in that timeline, performed by the action of a king who denied the fate he had been given, as a result, that little moment drew the attention of truly powerful beings.<br/>
<br/>
In the void between worlds, two consciences, who constantly fought each other, testified.<br/>
<br/>
In an office inside a tower inhabited by magus, a pair of red eyes were watching the action of two children with interest.<br/>
<br/>
Walking through the dark streets, a puppet master stops abruptly, sensing that the future will change.<br/>
<br/>
From a golden scabbard hidden by the sword, a magician looks forward to the birth of a new era from his prison.<br/>
<br/>
In a temple, seated on his throne, a false king sees the loss of one of his own.<br/>
<br/>
In the place where everything was written, ascribe transmits events, recording them eternally in the archives.<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile, ignorant of everything, kuro finishes his oath, without realizing that during the impact he will cause, ending everything the girl realizes that her brother was panting and that the atmosphere around him was heavy.<br/>
<br/>
"W-what was that kuro are you okay?" Said Shirou panting.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I think I unintentionally took some old oath if this is like a<span class="fixed-color"> *</span>Geis, then I will have to be careful and keep everything promised, I don't want to know what the consequences would be if the demands are not met.</em><br/>
<br/>
"I'm fine Nii, I think it was the confirmation of my promise".<br/>
<br/>
"confirmation?"<br/>
<br/>
"I asked the spirits of the divine balance to testify, I think that was the confirmation that they saw and approved". I mean sitting on the bench, my legs were shaking and I felt if I didn't sit down I would probably fall.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you sure you're okay?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes". I say with a quiet smile.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, so it's my turn".<br/>
<br/>
My blood freezes, thinking about the possible consequences of his oath, I try to speak, but before I can refute this action, Shirou closes his eyes and speaks.<br/>
<br/>
“May the throne and the Root be the essence of this solemn oath.<br/>
<br/>
May the spirits of divine balance bear witness.<br/>
<br/>
I, Emiya Shirou, son of Emiya Kiritsugu I swear,<br/>
<br/>
For the silver and steel of the battles to come,<br/>
<br/>
The sword of justice lost and sympathetic hearts,<br/>
<br/>
From the darkest night, it will protect you,<br/>
<br/>
With a warm heart from the fire that was forged,<br/>
<br/>
I will enlighten those who have seen the worst of horrors,<br/>
<br/>
Everyone who worships evil will suffer<br/>
<br/>
For it gives the justice blade, it will not escape. ”<br/>
<br/>
When my shirou ended, he fell forward like a puppet whose strings were cut,<br/>
<br/>
"Nii!" I cry, stretching my hands to support him.<br/>
<br/>
He regains his balance instantly, his eyelids open revealing that his eyes unfocused, after a few seconds his attention returns, and with a tremulous smile, he asks.<br/>
<br/>
"So ... how was it?" says the boy.<br/>
<br/>
A small laugh escapes my mouth before I can hold it.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought it was cool, but why the sword?" I say.<br/>
<br/>
“Ha… well… I kind of liked yours a little bit, but I felt that the shadow didn't suit me, it was like it was wrong, you know, so I decided to use something else, it's the sword fo the first object that passed in my mind, it's like feeling right, it reminded me a little of the samurai I learned at school so I put it in place ”.<br/>
<br/>
Blink.<br/>
<br/>
"NIi, you know that swords are very old, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well ..." he fumbles, his cheeks turning red. "I think they're cool."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>